


Ancient.

by gravitcul



Category: Millennium World: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitcul/pseuds/gravitcul
Summary: History haunts. It makes a new. Repeats. Never fades; both ancient and new. Now here, stands the girl from history's reign of the ancient past of Egypt. She descends once more with purpose by the will of fate, reincarnated, in body, and soul, though with ancient history drawn into her very being forgotten by sands of time from her mind. But the shadow of it, outdoes the very haunting power of history, as it's darkness hungers for what once was, and by it, shall be. His prized possession shall never escape him. And no king, no entity, shall stop him. ( Yami Bakura & Thief King Bakura/Reader )





	1. Chapter 1

"Amaris." A tone mummered with seek of attention made clear. Pronounced with only the slightest hint of timid layer, without demand for what it seeks for by voicing out among the open air. Trying to reach out. To have it go further, until like a gentle grasping hand to the shoulder, would meet a turn of a gaze. Lending of a ear. Fully only set upon whatever was needed to be said. But, to no luck. The father only found the silence between him and his daughter grow ever more heavier, weighing down with a pressure unlike any he had ever witnessed between them before, like a force of gravity that would amount beyond the earth's. He could feel all of it's force.

He came to sigh, after receiving nothing more than what he did, frowning. Ah, the dear girl; Amaris. She would never mean to harm anyone she loves in any sort of way, or manor, no one knows this more than he. Nonetheless, emotions are powerful. Especially when they feel tampered with beyond than what could be handled, like a storm, even if silent for the time. She had thunder, rain, and ash fall running through her heart from emotions of hurt, and by it he could understand and dare not raise an argument. But, at least give explanation as he has already before, even if nothing became easier.

His eyes came to glance at the daughter once more, as she looked out the car window, peering out. Amaris didn't find it in herself to spare a glance in turn, even if from the corner of her eye and upon the glass, she could she her father do just that, as he continued to drive down the road. She couldn't bare it. She couldn't bare to stare back into those eyes of the one person of family she cared so much for, knowing what is to happen once they make it to their destination among this drive; a new home. HER new home. Only hers alone...

Her fingers curled gently, the reminder setting a nervousness in her that almost seemed to tug insider her physically, as they passed a sign. EXIT DOMINO AIRPORT. Yet another sign that almost seemed to whisper that there was a pass beyond no return. And from the bottom of her father's eyes, he took notice; those curling fingers... what kind of father would he be if he didn't feel the same feeling as she just did? It may of not been as strong, but he could feel the twinge inside, twisting itself. Knowing his daughter was upset; and there was not much he could do about it but give more words. "Amaris... please, I-" "I'm not mad at you, papa." it came from her, so suddenly, with the addition of emotion being forcefully contained. By her finally coming to reply to him, with words he wanted to hear ever since the plane ride, and now here in the driving car, his eyes came to widen, and slight relief came over, even if he knew this doesn't make things any easier.

"Oh... well. That's good. Truly. You don't know how much it means to hear that. You haven't really acted like this... until now." He responded, more contained than her, not that he didn't have his own amount of emotions inside. Months of bottling it up, finally showing. She however, had to continue a force upon herself; a containment. "I know, I know, I'm sorry... I just... I don't really like this." That much more she could explain, as obvious as it was spoken by her actions of silence. Yet, these words to him, were so much better than the silence. "Yeah. Same here, dear, believe me. But, this move, this opportunity for you to come here and finish your schooling is all for the better. You will have so much more opportunity than you would back at home." He explains words spoken between them more than once. 

Amaris's brows came to furrow slightly, the tug pulling a bit harder, but not as much as it has before when they had this conversation. "I would of made do at home. You always say how I am a smart girl after all. I could go places there if I just tried." A defense that couldn't fully be justified, and she knew that. But again. This discussion was already made a few times already, and and what she said wasn't the full truth. She knew that, and it made nothing easier. "It's not that easy." A grim reminder by her father was made. "But I did mean what I said, every word. You are smart, and so talented. But, back at home, it would be wasted because I can't afford to get you anywhere that could open the doors that you can expand such qualities in life. With this program in Domino City, where you can attend high school here all the way up to senior year, can." "I know. It's just-" and she trailed off for a moment, words coming to bottle up in her throat. She forced them down with a swallow. If only she could do such with rapid emotion. They had to make full peace with this, now that it was all finally coming down.

"I agreed to do this. For the both of us. But still, it's just... all my life, rather if it be friends or family I was taught that loved ones are the most important thing. That they should always stay by each other's sides, support each other. And... papa... we're all we have left." That was a boundary that was never touched among their talks until now. Last few words came to form into a mumble as eyes trailed down to look at the car door with now no longer a tug, but a harsh pull, of all the more reminder of such a fact. They are the only two that were family. A mother, passed away for only a matter of a couple of years, had left only them to continue on together, and they had. So well. Why, they were always close, Amaris and her father. From the day she was born, and even until now. That's what made things harder. It was by that weight, silence fell between them once more.

Yet among it, she changed at least a bit, finally coming to turn her head forward slowly, and look outward, eyes heavy with justified sadness. As her father drove, he noticed, though felt all the same as she was now, with the truth being given be her. Amaris isn't weak. Caring for loved ones is never to be considered a weakness. Wanting to stay with friends back at home, and her father, isn't a weak thing. Nor ridiculous. She has a strong will in her, that couldn't be broken. Knowledgeable and wise, beyond her years. A good heart. And a fighting spirit that would defend, to matter the cost. But this had to be done, for her sake. Her mother would even agree. 

"I miss her too... I'd give anything for your mother to be here. To see how much you've grown. How mature you've become." Her father mumbled gently, something so mutual between them that it caused Amaris to finally have her eyes shift to him. And there, she saw his expression, that now matched his tone so well. And she paused once again with silence, before finally, "Yeah." she exclaimed. "But we still have each other." Amaris couldn't be more true. They are all they have left, but they still have each other. This sunk into the father quickly, and it showed as his eyes widened slightly and he glanced from the road, and over towards her. Their eyes met and now. Now that they went that far in their discussion, and for a second, they locked. As if to assure him of her words. Her father in turn, gave his own small smile. "How is it always you that lightens up the mood every time?" He asked a genuine question, that he already knows the answer to. Peace had been made, if only by as much as there could be made. It will have to be easier from there. Even if it isn't.

*****

A slam of the car trunk to make sure it was securely shut was made, before Amaris crouched down, and took the box upon the ground into her arms. The last box. The official one, and only... She stared knowingly of that upon it, burrowing her gaze down. Once she moves it in, everything would finally be official. This is her new home for a while. Where she will reside, all on her own. It wasn't that she was incapable, or nervous. She can handle herself alone. It was all just becoming surreal to her in a sense, to say the least. Those she knows and loves, won't be here with her anymore. Not for a while. And of course. Maybe, just maybe, friends could be made here. But would it truly be the same? 

"Amaris! Did you get that last box?" Her father snapped her out of her train of thought, and quickly her attention and gaze snapped up to the top of the stairs of the flat she would live in. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I didn't mean to space off and keep you waiting." With that exclamation, up the stairs she went to meet him. Inside they both went, and she went to put the box down. "It's fine, dear... You sure that's the last one, though?" He asked. As she turned her head to give a response, she took quick notice to something. The glint in her father's eyes. One of which she was familiar with personally, not to mention he had his hand behind his back. By it, she rose a brow slightly. Does he have a surprise? Really? "Uh, yeah. I think so." And by her response to him, he gave a chuckle. "Well! Guess again." Out from behind himself, and there in his hand to show, was a red velvet, golden trimmed box that would take up her whole hand. Suspicion turned into slight surprise, as her hues widened, staring upon the beautiful container held, and offered to her. "Papa-what is...?" "I know this all isn't easy. For either of us, to be honest. But, I wanted to get you something to help lighten the load. I just hope you like it, and don't think it's too tacky or anything such as that." He further extended his hand, his smile growing. So proud to give her something as nice as he did.

She blinked slowly only a couple of times, letting such a gift set in before they came to regain calmness. All to follow, a smile grew across her lips, before those very eyes glanced up at her father. "Papa, any gift from you is wonderful. I'd never think of it as tacky." For any gift from her father to begin with, is quite major. They didn't have much, but could always manage to get each other something for any event, and no matter what it may be, it had value. And with that always at heart, Amaris lifted each of her hands to take the said box, and pulled it close to her chest, examining it. But... after such contact was made, something came to rush over her. From the very hands that took hold, to the center of her chest. So strong, she reacted physically, with brows furrowing slightly and the smile coming to fade, and her fingers twitch. This was... discomfort, that came through her. It wasn't the sort that would come on regular situations, but one of which that was chilling. Biting with some sort of coldness in her blood, like a beast with canines burrowing down, bare, and without mercy to those they clinched to with such callous jaws. For a moment, she thought it was only some sort of coincidence. Maybe it was this whole, change, tiredness really getting to her, and hitting with full force. Though, this was something that had never been felt due to being exhausted. Not by her. So. What in God's name made this rise out of her all of a sudden.

"And right after you say something as sweet as that, you go and pull a face. Hope you're joking around by doing that. Go on than. Open it." Her father said with a hint of excitement in his voice, wanting to see that reaction he wanted from her. From the box, she glanced at him once more. "Ah, no uh... sorry. Heheh. Was just joking around, you caught me." A lie. She knew. But how could she explain that sudden rush, that was now settling in her to her father? It would surly sound strange for him. Would worry him. She didn't want to ever do such a thing to him, not ever. So. She would bottle it inside, let it run it's course. Doing such a thing wasn't easy, and she couldn't control the way it affected her as it bared down. More, and more. It even came to flicker, as she rested the box in one hand, while the other rose to have the container open. She could even notice her palm shaking, and knowing her father may come to notice too, she ignored it and quickly opened the box. There within, made her gasp.

"Papa...! You shouldn't have! This.. this looks like it coasted so much!" Exclamation with justification, as she stared upon it. For there within the beautiful box, was a thin, somewhat wide golden bracelet, with a eye just upon the top middle of it, and with thick outlines trailing outside of the eye and extending all around the bracelet in four rows. Each trimming of the bracelet, just as thick as the outlined rows, if not slightly thicker. It is beautiful. 

To that indication, the father's smile grew even wider, and a chuckle escaped him. "Actually, no, it wasn't. I managed to get it cheaper than what it would normally run for; FAR cheaper... Or so the merchant said that I bought it from. Which, well, is obviously true from the looks of the thing." A explanation that was rather odd. The father was true, to each and every word. She could tell perfectly well when her father lies, just like when she can tell when he is about to give her a surprise. But, what kind of merchant would sell something so lovely at a cheap price? Was he just simply looking to get rid of it? If so, why not sell it for more, or something? The merchant could have gained so much by doing so. But he didn't. Could it be than, possibly.. the merchant had the same feel she still has to this very moment, haunting him so much, he just wanted it gone?

"It looks to be from Egypt, doesn't it?" Her father interrupted the very train of thought she was having, to which had her snap her gaze up and into his. "It is." 

It just slipped. Willingly, with full intent, knowing words came from her as if she already knew such a fact. This cause not only surprise by the father, but most obviously her. He came to rise a brow and cross his arms, with only the slightest pout coming over his face. "Hey, how did you know? I was going to surprise you by saying that it is! Or uh... so the merchant told me." Words of her father, fell of deaf ears, as she still was taken aback from what she said. Such confidence, as if she truly already knew that by mind, and heart both. But, how? She had never seen the thing before, how could she possibly know something like that and have full feel that it's utterly true? Maybe it was just a strong sense of intuition. Or, so she had convinced. 

"Um.. wild guess." "Heh. Sounded like more than a wild guess." The father joked lightly. She couldn't bring herself to lighten up to it, however. Only force herself to be collected, and only spare a small shrug. "Women's intuition than." She said, trying to play this off not only for him, but for her all as well. Once more a smile came across her father's face and he chuckled. "Ah, playing that card huh? Okay. I'll buy it. But, really, that's exactly what I was told by the merchant man that sold it to me. That and, quite a few other interesting things. That, 'it is from the sands of time. With it, there is the power of healing and unbound passage, but only upon the wrist of the rightful beholder'. Personally, I thought he was being dramatic to sell me the thing... Can't say it didn't work, obviously." Another joke, left without even the slightest giggle from her. For once again, the girl was peering off. Distant. Her thoughts taking over, with only a few simple words lingering in her mind. ' Healing, and unbound passage... '

Her father noticed. Her distance, and silence, and once again the smile he wore, began to fade. And in it's place, slowly began to surface something more. "Amaris? Sweetie...? Are you okay?" Ah, exactly what she had attempted to avoid happened. It's what made her finally snap back to reality, escaping thoughts that lingered over, like a dampened shadow, whispering such words to her. "You've been acting weird ever since I gave that thing to you... Do... you not like it?" Her father further exclaimed, and she shook her head a few times gently. "No, no. I love it papa, really. And, I promise I'm fine. I'm just getting really tired. Must be jet lag finally setting in." Hopefully by her reply, she'd been able to salvage too much worry to come over the dear man. After a moment of him studying her, he seemed to of found reason. 

"If you say so. But, you know, you can always talk to m-" A gentle chime suddenly sounded, interrupting the father from what he had to say. He looked down in his pocket, moved his hand, reaching inside before pulling out his phone from within. Ah. It was an alarm he set, for reason. "Is it really that time? Dammit." He mumbled. Amaris frowned, looking to the side and at the device knowingly. Damn thing, having to sound the reminder. The reminder that her father had a limited amount of time, before he had to go. "I'm fixing to have to drop off the rental car back at the dealership. Can't take it any longer than given." He explained exactly what she already knew. They went over the plan a few times before coming here. First being a temporary rental. Then, him taking the bus to the airport, than having to fly back home. All paid for by the program of Domino High School. If only they let the parent and their child spend a bit more time with one another. 

"I understand..." Amaris voiced. There was nothing she could do about it, it's just how things are. It still wasn't easy. And with that dark, lingering feeling still hanging over her, surly made nothing better. Again, though. She is strong, especially by will. She can do this. She can live in a new city on her own. She can withstand all the surroundings and unknown people. She can hold her own upon living by herself, and taking care of herself. She is smart. But also caring. Always caring about those she loves. Friends, and family. It's no burden, but it doesn't make certain things easier either. Still. She can do this.

Amaris closed the box, before having a smile come across her face as she looked upon her father (still hiding how her hands continued to shake). Her eyes were gentle, with a glimmer of confidence she had mastered to show, especially at rough times. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again, right? We'll call each other, like we planned, and faceskype." Convincing the both of them was what she was doing. But, there was truth behind such convincing. It is what they both promised that they would make time to do. Even if it may not be every day, it will be as many as they are able to due to time difference. They will be sure to stick to it. By that, the father nodded. "Seriously, you always end up being the one to lighten the mood. Here I thought that would be my line, after everything." After how difficult it was between them with this whole thing. Nonetheless. Here is the end result, after a while of waiting for this day. It was far better than they both could have imagined.

With all established, they both exchanged a hug. A sentimental moment of hold, clasping one last time, before they'd be able to do so next after a while, making it worth it until then, before he had to leave. And she waved. Waved until the car was out of her sight; the only piece of family she had, gone. 

There she stood now, looking at a empty street road, with nothing to meet her gaze but the pavement, trees, and the other apartment buildings. This is it. All forward from here. This she knew, and this she would hold to. It would of been thought that she'd start crying maybe, or mope about. But, all in all when it comes to it, that's not her. It would take more than that to keep her down, this strong, smart girl. Forward is how she strides. Forward it shall be. It would take a lot to take hold of her, and drag her down. This wasn't enough.

Thus, with a intake of breath, she went to turn around, but paused by doing so, her eyes coming to trail down to the box still in her hand, staring. After all this time, still, that dark like feel lingered within. Made her blood run cold, and her hands come to a light tremble even as she kept the container within them... ' It's just all this change, and how tired I am. That's all. ' Convincing thoughts. Ones of which she tried to burrow into herself, but there was that intuition that change and tiredness are not the cause of such a feel within, of how her body is reacting. It's something more. It's exactly what deep down thoughts believe it to be. It is the bracelet. How long she can deny such a thing, only time itself could tell.

"Whatever. I have to start unpacking and settling in. Then I get some rest." Amaris said to herself, before turning, walking back inside her new temporary home, and closing the door behind herself.

*****

Place, by place, everything was being set accordingly within the furnished apartment. Nick nacks being equally placed in both her room, and living room, exactly how she saw fitting for them to be, by her vision for them at least. Clothes being put into her bedroom closet, drawers, and making her bed with sheets and blankets she brought from home. Trying to make everything accordingly comfortable, and well... she couldn't quite complain. Now that she's here, all is done, she would have to make do.

"Alright... guess that's just about everything." Amaris mumbled to herself as she took a quick glance around the living room where she had set most of her packed belongings. Now only there, was a few stacked empty boxes in a corner, some others a few feet away from them still having a few more of her items within, but, nothing important what so ever, and can wait until the next day, to which is the weekend, to unpack them. But just in case she missed anything, she began to walk the room for a quick scan. "Now all I need is food. Don't really feel like going shopping though after all this. Hm... maybe really cheap take out would do just fine. Just have to look up some near by places and, - ouch!" A light yelp made, as her knee bumped into the coffee table in the middle of the room. Ugh, she still wasn't fully used to the lay out of the house.

"-Okay, first order of rearrangement, that has to be moved." Her words continued to flow, her gaze shifting to the table to spare a establishing glance, but then, it all came to a halt. Her eyes averted, glancing at the very middle of the table with a captivation that was not fully intended, but given all the same. As if the light pain, the run in, everything that just happened with the piece of furniture had not happened at all, and she only came to observe what was upon it's surface. The golden trimmed box, and the bracelet within.

Her stare almost seemed to be answered by the item within, as the same chilling, dark feel came over her. Blood feeling a chill. A heavy shroud, tugging down at her from within, and dragging on. 

She couldn't quite come to explain it to herself now. This is the second time this has happened, both of each only occurring when she gave this item a stare of her gaze. To say that it was tiredness, or anything other than that, would come to be denial. She knew this. So. What was it than? Was it truly just that one item; the bracelet, weighing down on her? If so, how? Why? It's just a piece of golden wear, nothing more. Yet every time she interacted with it even in the slightest, the same shrouding, dragging feeling, would come over her, and clamp down so heavily she just couldn't shake it off until she looked away.

Amaris's stare didn't waver, all those very thoughts coming over her, before she took in a deep breath to collect herself, and sighed. In her eyes, the discomfort and light sense of fear remained, but to accompany it, a sort of stubbornness. Bravery.

"It's just a bracelet." She said. Assurance? Of course. That sort of assurance had to be established, even if in a sense futilely. "It's not like the thing is going to grow legs and attack me." She further went on, but words could only go so far. She had to get used to it. Own it. And that's exactly what she intended, as the hands went out (once more trembling), and into her palms she took it. Upon the very touch, the very shrouding feeling inside her, grew stronger, weighing down evermore on her. But watch as this strong willed girl ignores it, to the best of her ability. Watch as she raises a hand, while the box was held in the other, and opened the lid to meet the bracelet's gaze with her own, as she narrowed it. 

".... It's just a bracelet." She assured once more, before her hand reached into the box, before grasping the item within, and pulling it out from the gentle embrace it had from the padding. Right when she touched it- what occurred next made her eyes widen ever so slightly, and her mouth hang open by only a bit. Surprise... the chilling feeling, the weighing shroud inside her, everything negative she had felt upon even looking at the item, had melted away. As though by the very hold of it, was what made it all just fade into oblivion, as if it was never there, to never exist. All just done, to the touch.

There was only one thing that remained, now upon this hold she had upon it. Familiarity.

"What is it with this thing?" She mumbled to herself. Then, immediately after she spoke, it all happened far too quickly, too instantly. First came a sudden tug, as though made by the bracelet itself, and her eyes widened, only for a split second thinking maybe she had imagined it. But, it was no imagination. It was real. A dim, golden glow cam to appear around the item, before shinning like a ray from the sun, forcing it's wrath within her home. She yelped in shock, unable to even have the chance to loosen her grip, before the thing forced it's way out from it amongst the beaming light it shined, and it glowed ever brighter; blinding. It stung her very eyes, at such a light burrowed into them, like true wrath of the sun. Upon natural reaction, she quickly went to shield her eyes by closing them, and covering them with each arm held before her face. "What the hell?! What is this?!" She shrieked out, trying to recover. Trying to understand what was happening. Trying to make sense of it all. But what sense could she make of something like this?

The glow, was dimming. She could sense that through lidded eyes, as brightness that even shined through closed lids began to fade, more, and more. Until finally through closed eyes, she could only see darkness. Not even a glimmer left to shine through. And even so, she was uncertain if she should open her eyes after such a event; unsure of what she may see after it all. But, standing there and keeping her eyes closed was no better option either. She had no choice in the matter. She had to choose the first. Whatever she may see, she'd adapt to it. This was her understanding of it at least. So, slowly to bring more ease to her sight, she began to open her eyes. At first only black and blue dots came to meet the reveal of her eyes, and slowly she blinked in order to attempt to get rid of them faster, but to no avail. She waited then, letting her eyes adjust as they were almost blinded. "Dammit... I can't see a thing yet. What happened?"

A moment passed. Black and blue were beginning to disappear. She could finally see the arms she still held up to her face (to block out any other light to make sight come back to her eyes easier). She could see the sides of each limb just fine, the background behind them slowly coming into focus now as well, only but a blur becoming more and more clear. Relief came over her. "Thank God." She didn't lose her eyesight. It was all coming back, exactly to normal. Getting better and better by the second now. How short lived the good things are, however. For though everything else may be the same, there was one thing that had changed.

A sharp, trembling gasp escaped upon it's own will. "Oh... Oh my...- How? HOW?!" There upon her left wrist was the golden bracelet. It had latched itself upon her very limb, fitting perfect in it's newly found place. It felt weightless, as though it might as well not of been there at all; but oh it's there. Locked on upon her, without her having it do so by her own will. It'd made it's stay all on it's own. By it all, her vision became the least of her worries. It's recovering. But this; this was something that had no explanation as to why it was now found on her body. 

"This thing, how the hell did it get on me?!" She lowered her arms quickly, then turned her wrist. There, at the bottom of the bracelet; there was no latch like there was before. It was as if it melted away into the gold. "Okay, let's just... calm down." She was trying to collect herself. But after what had just happened, it was harder to do than anyone could possibly imagine. But she had to in order to think right, to find explanation. To find a way to get this damned, abnormal thing off. "There has to be a way to get it off." She lifted her other hand, and quickly began to trail it around the bottom. The rims. Even the top, pressing at everything possible. Yet nothing happened. It still remained; locked upon her. Without even a outline of a unlatch appearing. Or a click sound to be made.

She swallowed deeply, continuing to collect her thoughts, and how this could be handled. From the very looks of the bracelet, it would seem it wouldn't be able to slip off of her hand. But, she had to try. "Maybe if I just pull." She mumbled to herself, before doing exactly what she said. With her free hand, she clasped her fingers at the bottom rim of the item, and pulled. Harder, and harder, until she pulled just as hard as she could. It didn't even budge. "Some water could help slip it off. Trying to loosen it wouldn't hurt either." She would try everything she could think of to get this off. Rather if it would work or not, she had her hopes. But she just wanted it off. This bracelet or whatever kind of thing it may be, was something she refused to keep. Not after this. Even if it may be a gift from her father, and she would have to explain in some way how and or why she got rid of it. She just had to.

Amaris wondered into the kitchen, heading right for the sink there. Lifting with her hand, she turned on the faucet, letting cool water run, then put the confined wrist under the cool liquid, examining the wrist closely the whole time. Watching, studying for any sort of helpful change. Nothing. Only the bitter coldness of flowing water came to send it's biting chill more and more upon her skin. Nonetheless, she made the attempt to pull it off once more. No luck. 

"Fine. Maybe loosening it will work out better." Not even she is sure of that, and it could be told clearly by both her expression as well as tone of voice. But, she had to try.

Opening a drawer, Amaris looked inside it. Ah... a butter knife could do. Just had to be careful. With that in mind, she took the piece of steal out from it's compartment. "Alright. Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she turned her hand to where her palm faced the floor, and her gaze met the eye of the bracelet. "You're coming off, one way or another." That's what she thinks... but. There was still that uncertainty. That feeling inside she had, that her very words are going to be proven wrong. Rather if she liked it or not. Still. She proves to be stubborn, as she gently attempted to push the knife between the gold, and her flesh. It didn't even penetrate in the least. Yet, she continued to try, prying more and more, pushing in with more pressure, shifting the blade side to side in order for it to hopefully wiggle under. But then, traction was made, and suddenly the blade left her control as it slid, and sliced the side of her arm. 

"Ow!" A yelp rang among the pain. The cut wasn't deep, or too gruesome, but it was enough to draw out blood and sent that surge of pain of torn flesh indeed. "Dammit." She mumbled, going to put the arm under the water to clean it now after she made her mistake. However, she stopped. For what she saw was yet another add of events that happened today. Something that once more brought disbelief, staring wordlessly upon what is happening to the cut upon her flesh. It was fading away. Slowly. Regenerating flesh back into the torn place, as if no cut was ever made. "That's... impossible... how could it of come to heal like that?" ---- ' With it, there is the power of healing. '

To befall her now... silence. This is all too much. Too soon. So quick. And from here, what is she to do? Well. That remains uncertain to her. No matter how hard she tries, the bracelet won't even shift in the least. Prying it off, slipping it off, and pulling it off all didn't work. It was like a shackle. Bounding her to it. Was it a gift by it's seeming ability to heal, or a curse by clinging to her the way it does? Neither is certain, to where Amaris could say. But, it seems that she took control of her stubbornness, as she sighed in defeat. The thing isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She didn't even bring herself to turn off the water, as she leaned over the sink's counter, resting her elbows a top of it, before covering her face with her hands. More silence from her. Only the flow of water being the only ring among the air. She had to take it all in, everything that just happened, and take it in to the best of her ability to which faired well. But it isn't easy. Not in the least. For a moment, Amaris couldn't help but to think ' Maybe I'm dreaming. This all has to be a dream; there is no way this could be happening... ' She knew it isn't. This is all real, and truly happening to her. A bracelet, with seemingly supernatural powers, latched onto her without any way of release from it. Bound to her. Able to heal her. With yet another ability she has yet to of seen, considering the second saying of the merchant. Unbound passage. Well. Whatever that means, it's just another thing she has to come to terms with. It's difficult to do so nonetheless.

Amaris couldn't stay like this. She couldn't just hang her head, and hope for this to go away. To begin with, that just wasn't her. She moves forward. This doesn't mean that everything that has happened isn't lingering over, quite to contrary, it still is. Still... Doing nothing is out of the question. Always has, and always will be, so long as she can help it. So, with a deep intake of breath, she finally rose her head and sighed loudly, raising her hand, and turning off the water. Not watching exactly what she was doing, but mostly paying attention to the bracelet that now made lock just below her palm. "I don't know what i'm going to do about you... but it really seems like you're not going anywhere." The thing couldn't talk to her. She still had the need to say what she did though; as truthful as it is to her.

Another moment of silence before she finally turned, heading out from the kitchen, more than a few things swimming through her mind over everything that had to do with the damned bracelet. Questions, mostly, filled her head. Theories. But nothing was clear. How could it be made so, when she knew nothing about this. She only had what the merchant said. The still lingering familiarity of this item. Knowledge that it was from Egypt she detected herself. She can't just simply rest with it all. There has to be a way of figuring it all out, how this is, and why. "Maybe the library near by will have some information to help me with this. Or maybe I could look stuff up on my laptop. There has to be some sort of information. Anywhere." Aloud Amaris spoke. This had to be solved.

Just as she was about to go down the hall however, she was halted by a tapping noise. Her brows furrowed, and her head turned to the side. Knock knock knock. Someone was at the door. She stared, question coming to her gaze. She was expecting no one. She didn't even know a soul around here, yet someone was coming by to visit? Unless, it could be someone from the apartments that noticed her moving in, and they wanted to welcome her. Well, it's obviously the later. She had a situation on her hands, however. She'd prefer to get to it quickly. So. She would give a simple hello to the person at the door, a thank you, and get right back to what she planned to research.

"Coming." She called, letting the person know she is on her way. Once at the door, she opened the entrance to her home part way; there indeed to meet her was a person. A young man really, seeming about her age. Long white hair, that pointed downwards in various directions. A expression that is gentle, much like the brown eyes he possessed as he looked down upon her, smiling. Welcomingly. If Amaris had it in her at the time, she would have returned the gesture as he did. But all she could muster, was only but a small smile. 

"Hello! Forgive me if I'm intruding on anything miss, but I noticed you move in a few hours ago. I would have come to welcome you a little earlier, but I thought you would rather get to some unpacking first before having visitors of any sort." What a kind, charming voice he has. Gentle and tame. Right from there, Amaris felt that he was a friendly person. Very considerate, and genuine. Ah... it helped lift her spirit a bit, to which made her smile grow at least ever so slightly.

"I see. Thank you for being so considerate. It's very nice to meet you uh...-" "Oh! Goodness, I am terribly sorry, where are my manors? It's Bakura." There, the kind boy let out his hand, in gesture of establishment. Amaris gave a nod of understanding, before letting out her own. Her left hand, with the bracelet attached. "Well, I'm very charmed, Bakura. My name is Amaris. But, I'm sorry that I have to cut this meeting short, but I really have to go and attend to... research." Exclamation that is the truth. She didn't have to be specific over what, and surly, Bakura would understand, as considerate and kind as he seems to be. Thus, she went to pull her hand away... but just as she did, the hold Bakura had upon her, tightened. Gripping down upon her, as though he had caught her. Not so much like from a fall... but as though she had been running away from him. Trying to escape. And the kind, gesturing hand, was the claw of a beast that prevented her from doing so.

"Really? I think you would like a moment to relax, and give time for us to talk." The expression on his face, didn't match this grip. It was still so kind, innocent even. But the hand continued to pressure itself around her. To this, her brow furrowed, and her eyes came to a slight narrow. Not only was she confused as to exactly what he was doing, but she didn't quite like it either in the least. This is nothing like the man she came to begin interaction with a second ago. Had he been deceiving her? Well. Certainly it seems that way. And by every bit of means she wasn't taking to it. This change. The grasp upon her hand. 

The narrow of her eyes, soon turned into a glare, Amaris taking full intent of making it clear that this was far beyond acceptable behavior by her. "I don't. Now let me go, Bakura." Firm tone is what she had to offer, without hesitation. Demanding for him to do exactly as she said, for this sudden change did not have her falter, or panic, or anything of the sort. It only made her show a strong front, to which she always had when it came to those who act such a way as he is without any sort of justification. But he's not one of them. He's far more. And she was beginning to see that.

Gentle eyes, came to change. They came to turn into being devious, callous, diabolical. And most notably, a red tent of color replacing brown completely. Two strands of hair, forming up to the side, like horns. And lastly; his voice. Sounding out with a deeper tone, with a hint of rasp to it, as he spoke out his establishing words;

"I'm afraid I must insist, my dear."

Why... this wasn't a young man, anymore. THIS IS A DEVIL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading! If you would, I deeply implore please leave a comment and kudos, it really helps me a lot with motivation and let's me know what my readers think. And of course always feel free to subscribe, and keep up with my story.
> 
> Sorry I just got to Bakura in the end. I wanted there to be build up in the story, and more of an interaction between them more than them just running into each other after you meet Yugi's friends or something like that.
> 
> From here on, there will be much interaction between the two; especially in the next chapter should people want it! Just let me know with a comment or any other way.


	2. Reckoning

Devil's held no good will among their intentions. They act upon whatever means. Do as they see fit, all in advance, and accomplishment of their own desires. And how is he, being any different than such a fiend among mortals; for he had deceived her so quickly. Acting innocent. Kind. Like he cared. To only become this; a grinning beast of a man, peering down at Amaris so diabolically, without even a hint of reluctance to it's show. Eyes that were once brown, and gentle, now red and with callous deviousness. The grip he had upon her, still clamped down upon her, like a claw, sinking among it's intentions; it's caught victim among it's resistance. Yes. What better way to describe all of this; to describe HIM, as but a devil, among a mortal.

"I said let go!" Amaris made her demand to the devil. For though she is mortal, there is one that she held to strongly that made her such. HER WILL. Not only will she abide by it with words, but like the mortal caught among this hand that clung to her, she began to struggle, making all the attempt to take it back, tugging, pulling. But the resistance seemed futile. The grip remained unbroken, in fact, his fingers came to coil over her's, holding the limb fast among his own. However, there was one difference given out of it. One she had not aimed for, far from it. For within Bakura's gaze, flickered amusement, that only expressed further among a chuckle being spared at the back of his throat.

"You're making a bit of a ruckus... In that case, I think we should take this meeting somewhere more private." Bakura met to his exclamation, knowing just where that would be. He had all the pleasure to show her, as suddenly he lifted the clasped hand to which coiled her's as high into the air as he possibly could reach himself among his own height, which out did her own, to which she found out quickly as a gentle gasp escaped her, finding herself upon the tip of her toes now. There wasn't any traction to give off now with her pulls, to which was exactly a purpose among this. It was obvious at that, but... what was not obvious among explanation, to her to say the least, was the sudden closeness between them that came along with this uphold. For once he pulled back upon their hands in the air, and her not able to find firm ground her her feet anymore, she had unwillingly moved closer to him, chests only barely meeting. And eyes peering down upon her, evermore; piercing themselves into hers. Knowingly. With his breath gently brushing the flesh upon her face. Warmth radiating from his close body... It was all intentional for her to feel. And he let it last for a second or two, before he allowed Amaris to regain herself.

"After you, my dear." With that very exclamation made, without even a warning given (though as unsurprising as that may be), he still with a hold of her hand guided her inside the apartment with a push, able to handle her so easily to so with strength that wouldn't of been expected. Inside he came to follow her, and once after knowing he was far in enough, he immediately closed the door behind him with his free hand. "There. Much better, wouldn't you say? Now that we're all alone." In his own words, of course he would find amusement. She however, didn't take. In fact, she was coming to fully gather herself, and this situation that is increasingly becoming worse upon her part.

It was utterly unnerving. How he had changed. How he could handle her with just one hand thus far. Was able to push her back all the way within her new home; a place that was meant to be of safety, to which is to be meant to any home for anyone. But here, she had felt as though she was within the devil's den, and he was taking to her being a guest among his company. It sent a twinge of fear, not fully knowing aside from such strength, and intent may hold for her. That she was finding herself begin to drown, more and more, into depths of danger that this man is capable of. But she will not go silently within it. No. Now that she had gathered herself enough... That she is able to as long as she breathed; SHE WILL FIGHT.

"Are you insane?!" Amaris snapped as she began to narrow her eyes, until finally, they formed into a daring glare. Burrowing into the man. Digging in, as the best of her ability as she could make them. "Back off dammit!" She snapped, a roar fierce with the fires that began to flicker within her among this ability to fight. To all follow, her own free hand finally rose high into the air, and without even the slightest hesitation, brought it down with all the force, and speed she is capable of, to bring it across his face, and send a clearness to her words.

It was futile.

As though he has expected it all to come, his own free hand quickly rose, and he took a yet another clinching grip upon her wrist. Baring down. Stopping all of her force completely, without a flinch among his own, right upon mid air.

"If you think I'll give up so easily, you're wrong!" Amaris exclaimed. She will advance. She will continue to struggle, until she is released and able to get out from the devil's grasp. And so, she went to lung forward without the use of her hands, going to attempt to get one back this time not by struggling or pulling, but by inflicting some sort of pain upon him. A strong, sinking bite to his arm should do. However, it all once more seemed so well predicted, as Bakura had risen his arm up, just out of reach of her attempt, which it turn rose the hand that was just caught as well. This all in turn, had her find that she was no longer just upon the tips of her toes, but at just nearly lifted off the ground.

Dammit, how frustrating! She continued to only be proven, more and more, helpless. No matter what she did, no matter how she tried to escape, it was all just pointless, and he only countered her. And what's worse to all but follow upon not only her realization of this, but his as well... Bakura came to LAUGH. Finding this, how he would see it, helpless skeptical play out upon his actions and of hers. Colliding, to only have him gain and contain the upper hand. And this laugh was loud. Amused filled. Mocking. All by his knowing.

"After 5,000 years, you haven't changed in the least, my dear!" He exclaimed fully in the open, as if it would hold full obviousness to the both of them. However... her brows only came to furrow. Question glinting, just by little somewhere within her gaze. 5,000 years? There was no sense made by her, from such a word, though not just that. Not in the least. For he spoke, as if he knew her too well. Acted like it as well, he seemed, as perfectly predicted each move she executed was made... But, that couldn't be. It simply couldn't; there is no form of possibility that he could know her, especially millennia back.

"You really are insane. 5,000 years? I don't know if you have any sort of common sense on you at this point, but I'm not immortal, and I most certainly don't know you, like how you act to know me!" She said, once more giving a slight attempt of struggle in order to breach from this man's tight grasp. However, she came to hesitate. For now, she watched as the wide smirk across his face, begin to fade, along with the very shrouding look over his gaze. They were all replaced, by a look she wasn't sure if she should call worse. Though maybe she should indeed.

His eyes narrowed. It was not the kind that would make a stand, or anything of a sort. But it was a narrow of which would send a chill rushing through blood. Coursing down, with it's look of sheer hint of... annoyance. Frustration. Coming out all too clear by him as though his patience had only been struck by her mere words (she would of thought her actions could of done just that; but they didn't). And all to only accompany it, was what was almost like a stern feature among his face, with the grin no longer there, but a thin line across his lips. 

A huff escaped him. "Your lack of memory is of no surprise; though this is the second time you've allowed the past to escape you, Amaris. It's getting old. And very much wearing my patience thin." He exclaimed. This only caught more confusion on her end. But not only this; stillness. Finally not struggling, or making attempt to attack. But simply staring back up at him; the most of her will showing, by not sinking down among his gaze. His glare. Not even giving the slightest twinge of her eyes due to it. If anything more came aside from that, it was still her own amount of frustration, and annoyance. All for different reason than his.

"Weren't you listening to me at all? I don't know you! Whoever you seem to have me confused with, I'm not her!" She once more spoke to have herself made to be clear. By that... it returned. The smirk slowly growing across his lips, and though a hint of annoyance and frustration remained in his gaze there also came this; KNOWING. It was all by that, Amaris couldn't help but to feel that maybe her words truly were falling on def ears. Ignored, all too willingly. But to him... that was not the case. 

He heard her. Oh yes. He heard every word, every last thing she had said to him thus far. But it doesn't mean that look that had just emerged within his eyes, held no purpose. Quite the opposite. For he knew far better, and far more, than what she does. Like the Devil knew the darkest secrets of man, he knew all the secrets of her.

"I believe it is you who is confused, my dear." He exclaimed, and frustration came to flicker within her further. She went to open her mouth, to speak otherwise among his own words, but he wasn't finished. He will explain. "You are exactly the woman of whom I know. This item comes to prove it." He tugged up lightly upon her left hand, making a clear gesture. The bracelet. By that, her eyes quickly shifted to meet the gesture, to only indeed rest upon the golden item that bound itself to her. By this, she came to pause. Staring at the golden cover around her flesh.

It was made out particular; this piece of wear by him, as though he knew it... That it was no mere item it would seem to be among any other beholder that had not witnessed what she did. For it is far beyond normality. It is supernatural. "For you see, my dear, the right beholder, IS THE ONLY BEHOLDER." His words came to ring out to her, and Amaris couldn't stop her eyes from coming to widen, as taken aback as she was, words told by her father from the merchant coming to repeat. ' it is from the sands of time. With it, there is the power of healing and unbound passage, but only upon the wrist of the rightful beholder ' And by the very looks of things; it is Amaris who is the rightful beholder. And if Bakura's words are true; the only beholder.

For Bakura to say these words were so strange, for they fit together with all of the familiarity that came among her own knowledge. It was all but coming to be quite clear to her. HE KNOWS SOMETHING. Now. This did not lift her notion of her feeling as though he isn't even the least bit of insane. All that he is done, all that he has said, did not quite mount to a sane man. Yet; what could he possibly know about this item, that she desperately needed knowledge on? Because, by what it seems, he knows a lot more than he had let on. And Bakura had made that obvious ever since he pointed out the item. Could she trust him? That is quite a different question, that may already have it's obvious answer of no. However, what is it that he knows?

Slowly, the trail of her gaze came to wonder over to look back up at him. There to meet; was his own gaze. Peering down at her. Ah. He knew he'd caught her now. She was hesitant upon noticing this. However, she couldn't falter. She had to receive answers. Answers she needed. But is he the one she should ask? Should she ask a man, that has done nothing but act like a Devil indeed? She felt no certainty of answer to such questions come to befall her. That she could possibly trust anything he had to say. However... there was something odd. Like the familiar sense she had with the bracelet, when she first laid eyes upon it. But it's different, in a way, for she couldn't truly pinpoint as to why this familiarity began to flicker within her. Or why. Either way, it wasn't ignored by Amaris. Even if she wanted to, such a feel had purpose, as it did before with this very item. So. There is no point to not act upon it. The decision on rather she should or should not ask, was made.

"What do you know about it?" That very question from Amaris, suddenly felt as though she had sealed something. Something by him; Bakura. To only make it all the more heavier upon her, a chuckle escaped from the back of his throat. Ah yes. He'd caught her. "A number of things, my dear." He began. Letting that linger over her for only but a moment. Like a wight of what could almost be mockery due to his knowledge upon the item, over her own. How egotistical, for a man that acted to be more like a beast over a mortal just as she is. Such arrogance made her eyes glare further into him, however this didn't cause any sort of ripple of affect, or hold of his tongue. If anything, the corner of his mouth turned up if only by a tad bit more.

"And you... you want to know about it so badly, hm? Fret not." He began, even now going as far as proving tease on her. But, it seems like his little jabs of fun were let to rest, if only for now, as the curve that came to his mouth if only a moment ago weakened slightly. "I know everything that you need to... So. How about a little deal? You keep your strong willed temper controlled, and I will not only let you lose, but have us begin to catch up to whatever need be. What do you say?" A offer he had given, and a offer she had to ponder over. And the very first thing that came to mind, was voiced out with courage among her front. "You haven't given me a reason over why I should." He was the first to act out after all. She responded in kind in a manor she saw called for.

To his response; he LAUGHED. "You see, my dear, I don't think you're in much of a position not to do so, with all due considering that is." He reminded her, giving one hand a light tug as it still remained in the air, which caused her to quickly glance. That, was a grim point that she couldn't come to deny what so ever. No matter how much she had tried to fend him off and away, he countered her upon each and every attempt with ease, that almost seemed like predictability; stopping her so easily, to only have he himself gain full control over her. Immobilizing her. It is fair to say that he has all the ability to do it again if need be, and who is to say what more he is capable of? Not to mention, again, this information he holds. Whatever he has knowledge of, it is certain to be everything she needed. With that all in her full understanding, she felt much displeasure. Irritation.

"Well? Do we have a deal, or not?" He asked, pushing for a answer. One of which he seemed to already know. One of which he knew she had not much of a choice to what so ever. She curled her fingers lightly. She'd give him the answer he wanted to hear. It's the wiser choice. "Fine." Came out of her with a slight growl just under the tone, barely to be heard. And from him, came yet another glimmer to his eye, him knowing he had managed to get exactly what he'd all the more wish to hear. "Good choice." He merely replied, before indeed doing just as he said he would. First, he came to lower her down, and it was a slight surprise to her. Yes it was partly due to him keeping his word, but also... he was gentle. He didn't simply drop her, like she would of suspected he would, no. With all the guide to gravity's very force, he took control of it with his own, lowering her down slowly to the ground with a balance to her as she began to feel her feet meet it's sturdy surface, first by her toes, then her sole, arch, until finally her heel. 

She hadn't allowed the surprise due to his gentleness come to overtake her for long what so ever. This man has changed quickly already; who is to say he is not capable again of doing so? Even to the gentle gesture, she would by no means take it to heart. He still has a end goal, after all. Whatever it may be, she may not see such a gesture for much longer. Surly, she will see such a example of that very factor soon.

To now being placed, she shifted her feet slightly in a comfortable brace, than coming to glance at her hands. Those of which he still had a hold of, even now being lowered. He hadn't let go of them yet. Upon the focus of them, there, it came once more. That strange sense of familiarity she couldn't quite come to pin point into. A mere hold, with hands that engulfed her own tight and bounding in a clasp of a beast. Though there was that strange sense of something missing among it.

No matter.

Her eyes finally shifted once more, looking into his, and finding him starting back at her with all but amusement still plastered across his gaze. "We had a deal." She reminded him. Practically telling him to let go, even if in a different manner than she has been, all due to this change. In response by him, he chuckled lowly, before responding to her. "Indeed we did." He released her fully, letting his fingers uncoil from her, and pulling each arm back to his own side. She did all the same, feeling the blood in her veins rush after some relief finally after all the time it had been tampered with by his hold.

Bakura knew what other part of the deal that he must hold up. So, he began. "Tell me now, than. What all do YOU happen to know about that lovely trinket on your wrist?" A question by him he expected a answer to, though her brows came to furrow and her glare hadn't come to falter. What was this beast trying to stir out from her? "You said that you would tell me about it." She reminded him once more of their deal, which came to bring him to lift his free hand slightly, and in establishing gesture, he pointed upward. "I never said I wouldn't, now have I? With that, I will ask again, but only once more. What do you happen to know about the bracelet." His tone was a tad bit more stern, the smirk that marked his face, coming to lower slightly. The stern nature showed, was more than it seemed; it was demanding. Demanding for her answer, and no longer her revolt to him among anything he's come to of said. After all; it's been almost all she had been doing since his nature was shown. As justified as it may be.

Cooperation wasn't coming easy among all of this; to a man that had done nothing but cause more than strife for her. However.. it was, once more, a better option presented to her. Something she couldn't quite ignore if things are to truly go as smoothly as they both would rather have this encounter go. So, with a breath taken in, she swallowed her own revolt, and exhaled lowly. The mortal had to answer the Devil from here on out as collective as possible.

"It latched itself onto me on it's own. Not only that, but... it was able to heal a cut I got." Amaris said forwardly, with all the bluntness. The finger held up by Bakura, was lowered. In a sense, it was to see his reaction. Wondering just how he will take such words, if he truly knew about this item she had. If he acted surprised, that would be all the assurance she could possibly come to ask for. But there was no such thing that came over Bakura. If anything, the smirk grew once again, and their, she could see in his eyes. That temptation to laugh in her face. "Ah, found that out the hard way, did you? Trying to get if off, I presume? Heh! You don't exactly have the same amount of grace you did so many years ago in that case. But, I suppose that is to be expected over time. Oh well." Damn that amusement that just seemed to of cloud him nearly this whole time; it ringing so clear in his voice that it sunk into her flesh, and dug into her irritation. "I don't need your judgement!" Words that weren't exactly meant to come out, naturally did and she paused among it, eyes widening slightly. It wasn't the sort of natural one would find to be predictable of saying, but, something far beyond that. She held true offense. It wasn't to her attempt to get it off, or finding out the hard way of what the item was capable of. But the fact he had insulted her, over her grace not being the same amount as it was. And that is what took her aback, eyes widening slightly.

He noticed. O how he noticed. A menacing knowing of a glimmer came to spark in his features, and by it he would let out his exact words. "I thought you didn't know me 5000 years ago." He proded at her with that one sentence, throwing her words back at her with a force. Amaris was quick to sense it, forced herself to snap back into herself by it, and in kind she responded. "I didn't because that is impossible! Just get to your point! How do you know this thing? What can you tell me about it?" She was unable to help herself as she pushed, to leave all of what just happened behind, though it lingered over her. The feeling of offense due to his words due to the loss of her grace. - But no, there was no loss. For she is Amaris in this time. There was no other. This was for certain... Surly. But just by that, by the word of surly, there it was; doubt. But how she dared not to let it show, especially in front of him. If he saw it, he'd be sure to express it in however he wanted. 

Now. Nothing upon his features came to fade by her forcing change of subject. If anything it all came to grow. Such an amusing girl she is to the beast; by him, she always has been, even now to this day. How some things never change, even among time, even that fire she showed among his company that would cause a blaze with words, stares, and actions, that would burn away fear. To a Devil such as himself; he did not come to shrivel to it. Only walk deeper, and deeper. By all means always so glad to be among it's source; Amaris. A will that never scuffs away.

"How you ask? Because I have a item of my own. I am a spirit that lives within it!" He exclaimed, and upon his very words, there to appear, emerging from his chest with a golden glimmer, was just what he spoke off. To her surprise again taking her, she stared, watching evermore as it showed clearer, and clearer. A ring, to which held within a triangle that resembled more like a pyramid, with five dangling spiked pendents just below the ring. There, in the very center of the triangle, was the eye. The very same eye that was found at the center of her bracelet. From the very sight of it, among each and every last detail of it, surprise turned to shock, with a strike coming over her from within that felt like knowing upon the very looks of this item, though without any knowledge at all by it. All coming down upon her at once.

"Surprised I see. But it would certainly explain more than you thought." He exclaimed, taking in the very look upon her face with all the enjoyment he could possibly gain. She slowly blinked, taking in what her own gaze rested upon, this time not able to snap back into herself as she did so. How could she deny? It does explain so much more than she could of expected. How he knows about her item. How he knew it was able to heal her; how it rightfully only belonged to her. But with this explanation, came so many more questions that opened like a endless corridor of doorways that extended far into darkness in beyond eyesight itself. Many held questions, others held theories. But none of which held that very darkness that surrounded them, as it weighed down upon Amaris something that just wouldn't stop ever since she came in contact with her own item. Since she came in contact with Bakura. Familiarity.

Amaris remained silent among this moment, words unable to form as the glow the item gave began to fade now that it had fully emerged into the open, unable to find what she could say. This seemed to of it been due to it bottling itself up, within her very throat, before it managed to slip. "There are... more of these things?" It came out from her, in more of a mummer. By that, Bakura came to give a nod. "Precisely. Aside from your item and my own, there are six others. Which means in all there is a grand total of eight... Now, I am sure of your next question." 

His hand lifted, and by her fixed gaze she had not noticed. And even so, even by him knowing, it continued it's advances, rising more, and more. His fingers curling, and thump just barely resting on the index's side, before finally it met just where he wanted it to; right upon the bottom of her chin. Having it rest just upon his index finger, and gently pressing his thumb just upon the rim of the chin. Cupping it, right upon his flesh. A feeling she knew before. - That is what brought her eyes to tare from the item upon his chest, and shoot up into his very red ones. Before she could do much more, he had taken the chance to tilt her head upwards, making all the attention to regain her focus upon him.

"Allow me to be the gentlemen, and answer you ahead of time. They are called the Millennium Items. Mine being the Millennium Ring, and yours, being the Millennium Bracelet. Each item has it's own specific abilities. Mine of which being able to guide me to the beholder of the Millennium Bracelet. Though trust me when I say my item is capable of so much more than that alone. Just like yours." This was all shrouding over her, and her very understanding, like the very darkness that would sink ever heavier upon her, due to the devil that casted it. This man, truly knowing so much, and yet to of come to hold explanation back from her. "You'd know this, if only your memory hadn't escaped you again." By his continuing words, more the shroud casted. With no light but her flame to be of guidance.

Slowly she blinked, before her hands came to ball into fists. Not out of aggression, but what was finally settling in, and falling into place, though so much made no sense and were still crumbled pieces that had no fit that she could see. This weight, was becoming something that she found more than enough struggle with, no matter what she did among it. She did not even come to bring herself to fight his words of 5,000 years anymore. Only went to seek, and put together more, as she tugged her head out from the cup of her chin, her eyes once more coming to a glare.

"Tell me. I have to know more about this, about the bracelet. What does it all mean, what sort of powers do you mean, why am I the rightful holder of it? Why did you seek me with that thing?" She asked questions that were few out of many. One by one the came, the doors of questions and unfit pieces upon the ground just never ending among this thick darkness that had now consumed her among it's chilling shroud. And he, one of darkness, only watched the beautiful fiery light, wonder aimlessly with all the pleasure of such a sight. But, it wasn't near enough. Not for him. This pleasure was only a fracture of what more he aims for by her. And as sure as he is, he shall gain it all. Gain so much more than she could possibly imagine now.

Another chuckle had been spared by him from the back of his throat, Bakura unable to remotely help himself among it. "So many questions. Didn't I make myself clear? The rightful beholder, is the only beholder. And you are her, the holder that possessed this item over 5,000 years ago. Amaris." His words were said. By them, it was like bits, and pieces, finally began to sink into her very being of person, beyond flesh, beyond bone, down into what constructs her very soul. Slowly, as though there was pain among it, her eyes began to once again widen. The senses of familiarity, among the bracelet, the ring, and this very man. Knowing the origins reside in Egypt. That so much of what she came to meet upon these items were supernatural, that she is the rightful beholder... Could 5,000 years beyond time, truly reside with her soul? That... couldn't be. It simply couldn't, all her life as resided to this time; here and now. She had memories of her childhood, with her mother and father. Teenage years, where she would go out with her friends and have fun wherever they went. And spending time with her father only just a few weeks ago out among the local botanical gardens at her home land. So why? How? Could she of been... reincarnated?

"Starting to catch on I see. Well before you go any further, let me explain more of your current questions... I am a collector of these items, and have all intention of gaining them into my possession. But. That is not all. Especially when it comes to you, my dear. When it comes to our history." With the very hand that had cupped her chin, swiftly moved once more. This time, it came to her jaw, grasping it firmly upon his hold not gently, but firmly. By this, a twinge of uncertainty among everything else came over her, a gentle gasp escaping her mouth. All the more, it fed him. His pleasure, as he watched her. As he watched it all finally begin to sink into her. And he had confidence that in due time, there will be the exact results he wished come from it all, and the most prized possession of them all, will be his once again. That very thought alone was what cause red eyes to beam with intent. 

He will have her listen. And he will have every ounce of her attention. And he, by his own deem, will have so much more beyond that.

"Soon, you will learn, and see all for yourself exactly what I mean. Very, very soon." That was a promise made by him, upon each and every word. One of which he will see to. That he will show her; everything need be shown. Including their history.

Their history...

What was their history? What could it possibly hold that made him seek for her? Was there... something more between them, so long ago? - She wouldn't ask. She wasn't sure what questions such as those would spark, after everything so far had led to this point, and her all the more uncertain of what he was capable of. So, in response, she only glared up at him. After all this her flames from within never came to dim; but stir. "This is my life, here and now." She said to him forwardly, showing those very flames. "I still don't know what you mean, or what to think, by anything you say about thousands of years ago. But, I am living in this era, and by that I know for a fact." Words that ringed with what certainty she had left. 

And how does he react? Why for a moment, he was silent. Letting a pause fall between them, and allow nothing more to even hum among the air. But again. That was only for a moment, before once more, a chuckle began to sound from him, growing louder, and louder, before he began to laugh maniacally. This bewildered her, not sure what to make of it. It was the sound of a mad man. Should she respond frontfully? Snap him out of his laughter in some way? She's not certain. To the very least among her choices, she sternly spoke, "What is so funny?"

The evil began to lower his laughter, containing himself once more, until finally he just looked down upon her, among his response. "You stand so firmly on what's happening now, hm? That makes no difference. The past and the sands of time that behold Egypt, still resides in you, and you will never be able to run away from it. In fact, I have quite the plan, one of which connects to what I just said, of how you will see all for yourself. And if you are so set upon now, and the future, don't worry your beautiful head, my dear. I have future plans. Especially for the both of us." Forward he leaned, closing in the space between him, and her just slightly more. What he could possibly mean, is what she couldn't bring herself to guess, but whatever it may be there will be no good intentions for anyone involved. Or so that much is presumed.

This was far beyond more than she could imagine. Far more when it comes to this man. His spirit. His item. His intentions. His schemes. His plans, made for him, and her. What is she to do among all of it? Well... the best answer, possibly, is to do what's right by her. All the while being wise about it. Thus, she did just that. "You don't scare me." Outward it came, and though, it was not fully true. He is one worthy of being feared, and it's all too obvious by everything that constructs him. But whatever he had planned for her, couldn't simply be brushed away. She had to make her stance clear, here and now, before he presumed that's exactly what she'd do. However, it didn't seem to fully work as she intended it to, for outwardly he gave his response.

"I heard those exact words from you before." The hand that held he jaw finally came to his side, as he continued. "We'll see if that's changed... at least another time." Bakura exclaimed, as he came to lean away, and turn his back upon Amaris. This made her feel surprised. Not only by his threat of promise, but by the sudden change of gesture. "Currently, I have a few things that I have to attend to, now that I know you have returned to me." He continued, before walking forward, and towards the door.

Was it just all going to be simply left at this? When still, she knows so little of what all he meant, about the bracelet, about his intentions? That... couldn't be. She took a step forward. "Wait! You said that-" He halted, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Let me guess. You want to bring up of how I didn't hold up much of my end of our bargain? Or perhaps what all I truly have in store by my words? Well, let me remind you of this. I said that I would have us catch up on whatever need be. With the small modification of how I saw fit, though we did nonetheless. And until the time comes, it will just have to stay that way. But don't worry. Like I said. It will be very soon. Just for extra assurance on your part, sooner than you think." Upon that, his head turned to look forward once more, and he advanced towards the door, until finally he lifted his hand, turned the knob, and had the entrance open. Amaris? She remained in her ground. There was so much to ask; so much to know. And he is the key to these answers. But even so, he is mad. Unpredictable. 

"I need answers!" Amaris pushed. But it was to no avail. Bakura had made up his mind that it was time to part. For now.

He turned, one last time, looking out to her, with a look he had repeatedly given her. Diabolical knowing. "We will meet again, my dear." Without another word, he closed the door behind him. This cause Amaris to give a low growl of irritation, before storming off towards it, planning to meet him right outside of it here and now. Once standing there, before the closed entrance, she flung it open like a mad wind, with fire flickering among it's rage, stepping out from her domain. However, once she had, and trailed her eyes around in search... the hall was empty. Without even a single sign of life about. It was as if Bakura had vanished... 

She took in a breath, and sighed deeply, having herself lean upon the doorway. He truly was gone. Leaving her with all this mess to make sense of. For her to search among herself for answers, and worrisome words that are more than haunting. "What am I supposed to do after all that?" She mumbled, before letting her head hang low, with countless thoughts baring down on her without mercy. The most she could do? Ponder, and remain wary for whatever Bakura may of meant is not a good choice. But, what else is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that showed their support!  
> Again, please keep doing so, it really helps out a lot and keeps my motivation up. 
> 
> You can do this by leaving a kudos, a comment, or simply subscribing bookmarking my story to keep up with it. Only takes a second, and again, seriously helps me so much. All because that really shows that people want me to continue it, that they are indeed reading, and nothing makes me happier since in a way my writing being apart of your day. :D
> 
> ALSO. With continued support, I will make the announcement that chapters will be uploaded every Saturday, or in the cause of me being a bit behind on my writing, Sunday. So do keep an eye out every weekend.
> 
> On that note thank you for reading again, and I truly hope you enjoyed.


End file.
